This invention relates generally to the field of additive manufacturing. In particular, the present disclosure relates to support structures used during additive manufacturing.
Additive manufacturing is an established but growing technology. In its broadest definition, additive manufacturing is any layerwise construction of articles from thin layers of feed material. Additive manufacturing may involve applying liquid, layer, or particle material to a workstage, then sintering, curing, melting, and/or cutting to create a layer. The process is repeated up to several thousand times to construct the desired finished component or article.